


叙情诗

by quarkocean



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 献给桃矢。
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito





	叙情诗

木之本桃矢 X 月城雪兔  
ACT AS  
银次 X 夏生

上行板·轻快

他们在执行彼此任务中相遇，急着为族人送卷轴的银次非常不幸的被夏生缠住了。

他微笑着说他喜欢银次这个名字。  
『真是个好听的名字呢。银次。』夏生舒展了下肩膀，朝银次说到。  
『。。。。。。』银次对这样的人完全没有招架之力，『你真的是忍者吗？』  
『是啊。你怀疑我？』  
『不是这个意思。。。』  
『那我们比比看一天里谁跑得远！』  
『厄？！』『那就不用了。』  
『哈？害怕了？』  
『才。。。没有，你冷不冷？』  
『不冷，可是我怕暗。』  
银次转身朝这个小茅屋看了一眼，于是拾过些干柴，迅速生起火。  
『你对这些事很在行嘛。』  
『这是忍者必备的生活常识。』银次冷冷的回答道。  
『再说你怎么不睡？从一开始就说到现在？』  
『有吗？我只是觉得烤白薯很好吃。』  
银次偷瞄了夏生，这家伙用刚才自己点的火烤东西吃，似乎很香的样子。  
『吃吧，我知道你很饿。』  
『你——』语气里虽带着无可奈何，依然接受了夏生的善意。  
银次抓起白薯不顾形象的咬了一口，『好吃~』  
『哈，不用这么高兴啦。还要不要？』  
『不用了。』银次突然转成原来的冰冷语调。

『早点休息吧。』

夏生跟着银次在茂密的森林里来回穿梭，有老忍者称它为迷宫之林。非一般人可通过，得费上些力气。

『跟紧我。』银次虚掩着嘴悄声对夏生说。  
而被分割在画面外的是，银次揽起他的手挡在夏生面前，生怕他被攻击道。

凭着记忆力和一点点好运。  
银次终于拉着夏生走出迷宫之林。

对夏生来说，最艰难的时刻不是说分别，而是在那之前。为了一句短短的‘再见’，要铺垫多少。又是何其复杂的借口。  
『呐，我不送你啦。』  
『啊？！』  
『我还得送卷轴。』  
『是吗，一路小心点。』  
『再见，夏生。』  
他送给他一个浅浅的离别笑容。

再见，  
银次。

他看着他的背影几近走神。

下行板··悠扬

剧幕缓缓拉下，桃矢才松了一口气。  
摘下绑在额上的忍者发带，习惯性的握起雪兔的手，向台下的观众致谢。

『故事……怎么写到一半就没了呢。』  
同职的学生委员问道。  
编剧的真纪微笑了下，『那是因为我还没想好结局。』  
一边的桃矢从舞台退下收起衣服要离开，没怎么在意他人说话。  
雪兔碰碰他，『呐，下次再见吧。』  
『噢，谢谢。』  
『你也是。』

这时他和他在一起刚满三个月。  
雪兔是转来的学生，而桃矢是他第一个朋友。  
那之后，被班长死死吃住演舞台剧。两人先前也都无任何表演经验，排剧的老师花了点时间，仔细的把每场戏的意境说清楚了。  
幸好两人都不是情商低的家伙，于是便有了上文的开头。

回家后，桃矢没准备待在家里。每周五他都不会在家里吃饭，因为打工时间正巧和晚餐时间冲突。

做临工的地方是一家小型酒吧，桃矢是band成员，负责演奏小提琴。  
啊，顺便说一下，雪兔也在那儿打工，是普通的服务生。就是整天抹桌子，端水抑或被前台骂的小角色。  
不过月城雪兔不是别人，他并不在意。  
偶尔会端过一杯水，假装走到桃矢面前，问他，『桃矢君，要不要水？』  
『不用了啊。谢谢。』  
『小提琴拉得很好听呢。』  
『是吗？谢谢。』  
不知为何，他给他的回答里，总有‘谢谢’这个字眼。无论说到什么，最后都会宿命般的出现‘谢谢’。

有时打工晚点了，桃矢就载雪兔回去。  
边骑单车边开玩笑，问他干脆在自己家住下好了，小樱似乎很喜欢你的样子。  
喜欢。雪兔对这个词语稍稍敏感。  
对他恐怕已经……不能再……  
哪怕……  
如果用语言就能严明。

其实这一切始终不过是自己单方面的固执罢了，没必要让世界上的每一个人知道。  
包括他。

能喜欢上也是一种幸福呢。

夜风轻轻吹拂，连曾感到如此接近的夏日都已沓然而去。雪兔忽然觉得眼前模糊，以为是眼镜起雾了，摘下看却并无脏物。

回程的路还很长，看不到尽头。他开始学着舞台剧里夏生傻傻的模样，轻轻抓住桃矢的肩膀。

『银次？』

『桃矢？』

到底是谁？  
真正爱上的是谁？

只是这一次绝对不想再放开手了。

END  
2008-2-9

我想为什么要取夏生这个名字呢，无法忘记夏之雪呢～


End file.
